The Wosret Tribe: A Tribal Handbook
The Wosret Tribe is one of the many tribes located within the medieval world which we live in today. The tribe is located upon the desert regions of Egypt as of late, so we found it hard to gather any reliable information. We therefore called in a Mr. Graphite Wosret, a former member of said tribe. He has given us a large insight into the tribe of Wosret, providing information of the tribes daily lives and functions. Origin The tribe comes from Aztec roots. The tribe is primarily made up of Aztecs, but somewhere throughout time, the tribe migrated to the lands of Egypt. They have currently lived in the deserts of Egypt for 100 years, supporting 2 to 3 generations of offspring within the tribe. The tribe remained somewhat secretive until recently, thanks to the wide-stretching deserts of which they reside. Population The tribe has an average population of 100 people. The tribe mainly consists of fully evolved Fighting-types, all of which share the same last name. The name Wosret translates to 'the Powerful', so people within the tribe are exceptionally strong by nature and upbringing. The small-ish community are completely independent, which is why such a tribe remains small. The population often exceeds 100. When such an affair arises, the tribe must become smaller to prevent struggles for life needs such as food and suitable living space. Therefore, once the tribe exceeds 150, the weakest 75 people of the tribe are dealt with in several different ways. 1. Murder This is the most efficient way to get rid of unwanted population. The weakest are often gathered into a small huddle, surrounded by the stronger population. They are then brutally attacked, causing major fights until only 75 remain. The weakest are often pressured into not fighting back, but if one does successfully kill a 'stronger' member of the tribe, they are allowed to live in their place. The killed 75 can then be put to many uses, be it food, fabrics (if furred or scaled), or plain decoration. If you kill any of the weakest 75, you have priority over the bodies, so may do what you wish with them. They are often hung up as a proof of power, or the more respectful members bury those they killed, although this is rare and considered a waste of resources. 2. Banishment Occasionally, people refuse to take part in things such as fights of duties. When such an event happens, the person in question is often banished from the tribe. They are sent off into the harsh desert, expected to die in a sandstorm or from hunger. This is also a way to punish those who break tribe rules and morals (see Order). Religion The tribe is split into two groups when religion is concerned; those who worship Mespirit, known as the 'True Ones', and those who worship Groudon, known as 'Miners'. The True Ones preach that Mespirit is to thank for their power and should be thanked. They offer sacrifices daily to the Emotion Pokemon, resulting in most families on the verge of poverty.They are the main cause for slaughter when the populace is too high, often giving the murdered to their God. The True Ones are often signified by fabric Mespirit tails hanging off each wrist. The Miners were only recently developed. They preach that they should thank Groudon for their abundance of crops, despite the heat of the desert. They also thank Landorus, but he is not worshiped as often. The Miners often gather what leftover crop they have as sacrifice to their Gods. They never partake in the slaughtering when it happens. They are more peaceful than the True Ones. This means that they do not have as much power within the Tribe as the True Ones, often getting punished for their beliefs. Each Miner has the Eye of Ra burnt around their eye at birth. Gender Within the Tribe there is no distinction between female and male. Everyone is referred to as an 'it', regardless of gender. They grow up unaware of their gender, instead believing that the Gods gave them their mental and physical differences. 'If we were all the same, we would all be like Flaaffy; wandering one after the other until we rot. The Gods have given us our differences not only to stand out, but to recreate. Either to birth, or to assist in birth, these are the reasons why we live.' For this reason the Tribe believe only one gender exists. This also means that when two Pokemon of the same being (Male/Male or Female/Female) fall in love they are considered special. It means that they were made with a different purpose in mind, not for reproduction. They are given every life essential, then are sent off to find their true purpose. They then learn of their gender, then live with that gender until death. Resource The Wosret tribe have an abundance of resources, including food and materials. They have a diet of Magikarp and Goldeen, sometimes even eating the remains of sacrifice. They also live off the crops produced within the tribe, this mainly dry Berries and leaves. They also grow bitter or sweet seasoning for their meals. Every month they have a large feast consisting of a Gyarados tail and a collection of Berries (See Ritual). Their homes are made of sandstone and metals. They are simple in design; two rooms, a bedroom and hall. They are decorated with skulls around the perimeter, scaring away any unwelcome visitors. They often hang skulls in their hall to demonstrate their power to visitors. Most halls have a fire in to cook food and for heat. Ritual Every month they have 'The Gods Dispute' ritual. This is a fight between the Miners and True Ones, often involving the whole tribe. They all partake in a two-sided battle, using no moves, only brute strength and weapons. Whichever side wins the dispute is given 'Immortality'. This means that the losing side cannot start any dispute with the winning side and must hand over all spare food resource within the month. Some of the losing side are also captured as slaves for the month. Everyone then partakes in a feast. This is all information gathered as of late. This handbook will be updated regularly when we find out more information. This is only one of the Egyptian/Aztec tribes within Pokemon of Avalon. This is not meant as a basis for everyone within the Egyptian/Aztec race. ---- Guide written by: PumpkinSkyline Original post: The Wosret Tribe: A Tribal Handbook Category:Library